The present invention relates to a battery made of a plurality of galvanic elements, especially metal-air-cells, each of which comprises a consumable metal electrode of planar shape which extends into a receptacle which is flushed with electrolyte. The side walls of the receptacle are flushed free of air or oxygen. Each of the receptacles supports at least one gas diffusion electrode at a distance to the working surface on the consumable metal electrodes.
A flat cell of this type, which is suitable for having several grouped together to form a battery, is known from German patent application No. P 31 29 248.8. The aluminum-air-cell described in that application comprises an anode, which represents a consumable aluminum electrode of planar, rectangular shape, a receptacle for receiving an alkaline electrolyte, especially KOH, as well as two gas diffusion electrodes which are in the form of air electrodes and which are disposed on the flat sides of the receptacle opposite one another. Such aluminum-atmospheric oxygen cells belong to a new generation of activatable primary batteries in which, by replacing the anode and the electrolyte, a "recharging" is effected. During the discharge process, the aluminum metal reacts with the oxygen from the air or from a carried-along supply, and is dissolved in the alkaline electrolyte.
It is an object of the present invention, while utilizing the known cells, to develop a battery which makes possible a long-time operation under high load, which can be stored without restriction due to activation and deactivation, which makes possible a rapid recharging, independent of the electric circuit, by replacing the aluminum and electrolyte working materials, and which has a high energy capacity at a high power density.